Tina's Nightmare
by Newtant14
Summary: Tina has constant nightmares regarding Newt. "Stay with me?" She whispers, closing her eyes softly, drifting into the unconscious world.


It had been just over a month since Newt had left New York to return back to the U.K to hand his manuscripts to the Ministry of Magic.

Tina had not long returned home from work, she turned to the clock, 8:00pm. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes and moved a strand of tangled hair from her face before looking at Queen who was busying herself in the kitchen.

"Don't cook for me, I'm just going to head to bed"

Queenie looked at her, shocked. "Everything alright?"

Tina looked at her and forced a small smile. "Everything's fine, just tired".

Tina left the room and retreated to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Usually this space was left in an immaculate condition, however, recently it was more like a teenage boys living quarters.

Cups and plates were piled high, balancing dangerously, clothes scattered across the room with multiple jackets thrown over chairs. She headed towards her desk and proceeded to hang yet another coat over the chair before pulling it out and taking a seat.

Her head felt heavy as she began to look over papers that needed completing. She placed her elbows onto the solid surface and held her head in her hands. Things had been considerably harder since Newt had left. She longed for him, for his voice and his touch.

They wrote each other everyday but she found this was not nearly enough to fulfil her craving of affection.

* * *

"Credence...Please? I can save you! I can make you free" Newt reached out an arm towards the obscurial.

The large mass roared and continued spiralling out of control.

"You can be happy...with me...in the case"

Tina was laying helpless on the floor watching as Newt tried his hardest to persuade Credence to calm down. As she looked up towards them both a strange silence had fallen...Newt turned to her and smiled. Her eyes beginning to tear up with fear and confusion.

Newt gave one last look towards her before stepping back into the destructive force.

"NEWT!..." Tina screamed, pained and afraid, tears leaving damp lines down her cheeks.

The dark mass vanished with a flash, leaving nothing but Tina, now on her knees screaming at the floor, and a city full of destroyed roads and buildings.

Tina woke with a fright, there was sweat dripping down her forehead, tears streaming from her eyes. She sat up quickly and pulled her knees into her chest, sobbing quietly.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the nightmare, Tina lay awake in her bed staring at the empty ceiling. She turned slowly to look at her clock, 4:35am. She reached for the lamp, flicking the light on before reaching down for the opened envelope on the bedside table.

A letter from Newt, discussing future visits, progress with his book and more fantastic beasts that he's been able to see while being away.

She smiled softly as she ran her hand over the inked parchment. She had always loved his handwriting, especially the way he scored her name into the paper. "Dear Porpentina, I mean, Tina..."

She rolled back over onto her back, leaving the letter placed neatly on her chest as she drifted back of to sleep with a small grin across her face.

* * *

The sun beamed through Tina's slightly open curtains as her alarm began to sound. She turns to her side and reaches for her wand before giving a slight flick of the wrist in order to mute it.

She slowly dragged her heavy head off the pillow and swung her legs round, the letter falling gracefully and landing under the bedside table just visible.

She gathers herself and dresses for the day ahead, preparing for more paper work. She brushes her teeth in a lazily motion before heading out into the main living space where again, Queenie is busying herself with breakfast and coffee's"

"Rough night? Queenie asks, sensing her sisters distress.

Tina turns with her mug of coffee "Leave it...Please?"

"Oh Teenie, maybe if you just wrote Newt back and explained these nightmares, he might be able to help?"

"Queenie please?" She sighed into her mug.

Tina placed her mug back down on the table, now empty, before reaching for her bag and turning towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" She yelled as she left for work that morning.

* * *

It was nearing mid-day when Queenie decided to start the cleaning. She began washing up her dishes from the night before when she realised that there were many missing.

She headed towards Tina's bedroom and opened the door slowly to find the pile gathering in the corner of the room.

She continued to look around to find that she had left the duvet in a state, Tina would never do this, it just wasn't like her. She headed towards the bed and pulled the duvet tightly, making sure it looked neat and tidy.

She began to walk away when she had noticed the letter. She bent slowly to pick it up and began reading it, noticing the tear stains as ink had run slowly.

She looked pained and confused as to why her sister refused to tell him so much. She folded the letter and placed it in her pocket, a small smile beginning to crawl. She gathered the plates and the cups and returned to the kitchen where she continued to clean the days old mess.

* * *

Days had passed since Queenie had found Newt's letter and Tina was still having her nightmares, screaming out on multiple occasions.

Tina had decided it was best not to go to work today, no sleep would not be an excuse if a case file was studied wrong or a mistake was made. Instead she had planned to stay on the sofa all day with a blanket and attempt a nap everyone and then.

Queenie had left hours ago to attend her duties at MACUSA. Tina was left with peace, quiet and no one asking if she was alright every 5 minutes. Just what she needed.

She finally settled on the sofa and flicked the T.V on when suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Brilliant" She rolled her eyes as she got up and headed to the door, displeased that she now had to get comfortable again.

She slid her hair behind her ears, making herself look semi-presentable. As she opened the door slowly she found a tall figure standing helplessly on the other side.

"Newt?" She stumbled out slowly.

His nervous smile crept across his face slowly "Hello Tina..."

Oh how she loved that smile, it almost made her weak at the knees just thinking about it.

Confused, she welcomed him in. "I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?"

Newt stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, clutching his case in both hands.

"Well, Tina, Queenie tells me you haven't been sleeping? Waking up crying? Screaming even? And that you refused to let me know"

"That isn't answering my question Mr Scamander" She was now stood opposite him, both hands on her hips, looking almost angry.

"I was worried about you Tina..."

She let out a small smile as the words left his mouth slowly and offered him a hot beverage.

* * *

Hours had passed since Newt had arrived and Queenie was entering through the door. She headed straight to the kitchen to find both Newt and Tina sat at the table exchanging conversation and laughs together.

"Dinner? Newt are you staying?" She beamed as she began moving pots and pans around with her wand.

"Well...Actually I thought I might have to head off, find accommodation and stuff like that, see to my creatures".

Tina let out another small smile. "You could always stay here?"

It was back, his nervous smile. It warmed her stomach just seeing it.

"I guess I could, only if that is ok with you both, I don't want to intrude"

Both Queenie and Tina chuckled. "Don't be silly, you could never do that" Queenie hinted, mixing ingredients together thoroughly.

* * *

Newt helped pack away the dishes and cutlery before heading towards his case. He turned to see Tina standing behind him, watching contently.

"Would you like to come with me? I think Dougal misses you"

She blushed slightly and chuckled at the thought. "Oh Dougal, of course I would. I'd really like that".

They both descended into the case where erumpents roared and occmays cried. As they both tended to each individual creature Tina had finally plucked up the courage to speak to Newt.

"I really did miss you"

"Oh, I missed you too Tina" Newt replied as he was throwing insects into the occamy nest, almost unphased by what Tina had just admitted to him.

The creatures had finally been tended to and settled in for the night as Newt and Tina returned up the ladder to the real world. Going into the case had always been one of her favourite adventures, ever since she had done it in the beginning with Jacob and Queenie.

Newt paused, standing awkwardly again, case in hand.

"Well...Goodnight Tina..."

Tina turned slowly and met his gaze.

"Goodnight Newt" smiling softly.

* * *

The obscurial spiralled out of control, destroying cafés and monuments in central Paris. Newt was there...Wand in hand throwing curses. Tina stood beside him, trying her hardest to protect him and herself.

They fought and fought before Newt had stopped firing. He turned to Tina as she continued. 1 shot...2 shot...3.

"Newt? Why have you stopped?" She turned slowly.

"Goodbye Tina"

Newt said his goodbye before walking closer to Credence.

"Newt! No! Please" Tina begged, tears streaming.

A bright light struck the eyes of those involved and civilians. Newt was gone and so was Credence.

Tina woke, crying, grasping at the bed sheets. She sat upright and began screaming into her knees.

"Newt! Newt! Why?"

The bedroom door swung open and Newt came running in. His face as pale as a ghost.

"Tina?! Tina what's wrong?!"

He sat on the side of the bed, pulling her closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder she began crying harder into him.

"Please don't ever leave me Newt?"

Shocked, he looked at her. "What do you mean Tina?"

"It was Credence" She sniffled. "I keep dreaming that we are fighting him and you just decide to stop and he..." She paused, more tears leaving her eyes.

"He what Tina? What happens?" Stroking the back of her head reassuringly.

"He kills you Newt...You leave me...Please don't ever leave? I need you!"

He pulled her closer and tightly hugged her.

"I'm not going anywhere Tina, I promise you! Not now, Not ever".

They sat there in each others arms before she slowly began to lie down placing a hand to the space next to her.

"Stay with me?" She whispers, closing her eyes softly, drifting into the unconscious world.

He smirked, beginning to lie down on top of the cover next to her.

"Of course I will".


End file.
